Una niñera para los Avengers
by KissmeStevenT
Summary: Pepper no podía con todo el trabajo, necesitaba una ayudante o mas bien... una niñera. Porque estos super héroes lo único que hacían, ademas de salvar al mundo, eran niñerías. Pero... ¿Una fangirl en la torre? ¿Que clase de locura era esa? POR FAVOR, DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD c:
1. Chapter 1

_Wasap bitchez?! Ok, hola, me llamo Angie, y bueno, soy nueva en este foro de ._  
_Lo que les vengo a ofrecer, queridas lectoras, es mi primera novela en ESTE FORO Y EN ESTA CATEGORÍA ._.. Lo sé, es mi primera vez, _  
_no sean muy malotas conmigo :c._  
_Les dejo esta... "novela" mía, jaja._

**Capitulo 1:**

La torre Stark era un lugar encantador, tranquilo y organizado, todo gracias a Virginia, mejor conocida como "Pepper", pero todo esto se  
derrumbo con la llegada de 5 super héroes y un super villano.  
Tony: ¡Esto era hermoso cuando vivía solo con Pepper! - Grito eufórico Tony mirando el desastre que había en su torre. - ¿¡Cual es su puto  
problema?! - Gritaba como un desquiciado tomándose el cabello por miedo a que este se le caiga.  
Bruce: Tranquilo, Tony. Cuando Pepper llegue todo esto terminara...-Dijo pacificamente Bruce, tomando el hombro de su amigo con  
compasión.  
Tony: Bruce... Hoy es sabado.  
Thor: ¿Que tienes en contra de los gatitos, hermano? - Pregunto Thor llegando con una caja llena de unos 30 lindos gatitos... ¡30! -  
¿Porque te ríes así, Loki? - Pregunto Thor confundido mirando la gran sonrisota en la cara de Loki, quien solo le limito a entrar a la casa y  
sentarse a ver el espectáculo.  
Steve: ¡La tele no funciona! ¡Tony, la tele no funciona! - Gritaba el Capitan desde la otra sala.  
Tony: ¡No no no no no no! -Tony salio corriendo hacia la sala de estar preocupado por sus LCD's cuando una pared gigante, con nombre  
Thor, se interpone en su camino. - ¡Diablos, no! -Cae al suelo y encima de el unos 30 gatitos arañandole el cuerpo. - ¡¿Que diablos pasa  
ahora?! ¡¿Hijos de puta no saben quien soy?! - Decía Tony mientras gritaba sin poder levantarse del piso, aun oyendo los gritos de Steve, y  
todavía escuchando la estupida risa de Loki.  
Bruce: ¿Estas bien, Tony? - Dijo Bruce algo preocupado  
Thor; ¡Cuidado con el amarillo! - Dijo Thor levantando un gatito y dándole caricias.  
Bruce: Chicos... Deberiamos callarnos... Todos sabemos que no debemos despertar un sábado a...  
X: ¡¿PORQUE CARAJOS HAY TANTO ESCÁNDALO?! - Se escuchó una voz femenina, creo, gritando desde un habitación, pero haciendo  
que se escuche en todas las otras.  
Thor: ¡Por el amor de Odín! - Dijo juntando de una manera sorprendente los gatitos en la caja y tratando de esconderse lo mas rápido  
posible.  
Steve: Lo siento Tasha, mi intención no era despertarte en tu fin de semana. Solo me preguntaba que le pasaba al televisor, el cual no  
responde al control remoto. -Dijo Steve educadamente, pero con miedo a la Viuda Negra.  
Natasha: Steve, el problema es que eso no es el televisor, es el microondas, Tony jamas tendría un televisor así de chico en su casa.  
Steve: Muchas gracias Nat... Debo aprender mas de esta teconologia actual con Thor...  
Natasha: Si quieres avanzar, no le preguntes a Thor. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo unos traseros que patear. -Dijo caminando enfuracida  
hacia Clint, quien estaba durmiendo en su habitación - ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me despertaron a mi, asi que ahora te despierto a ti! -Dijo abriendo la  
puerta, sin importarle que el arquero estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.  
Clint: ¿Natasha? ¿Eres tu? - Dijo algo adormilado-  
Natasha: No, soy Dios. -Dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo y caminando furiosa hacia los demás Avengers. - ¡¿ALGUIEN PUDE  
DECIRME CUAL ES SU PUTO PROBLEMA CON ENTENDER UNA ESTÚPIDA REGLA?! ¡SOLO NO DESPIERTEN A NATASHA, SOLO  
ESO! ¡NO LES PIDO NADA MAS! ¡AGRADEZCAN QUE NO SIGO MIS INSTINTOS PORQUE YA LOS UBIESE ASESINADO MUY  
CONTENTA A CADA UNO DE USTEDES! - Dijo gritando furiosa, caminando y señalando a cada uno de los integrantes de la sala.  
Tony: ¡YO SOY EL QUE DA ORDENES Y PONE REGLAS EN MI TORRE! ¡PORQUE ES MI TORRE! ¡PORQUE YO SOY...!- Tony es  
interrumpido por una arreglada rubia que llega corriendo desde el ascensor.  
Pepper: Stark, se quien eres. Te conozco bien, ve, sientate, ya mismo mande a Jarvis a hacerte un cafe. - Tony solo la miro y sonrio,  
orgulloso de su novia. -Bruce, gracias por llamarme, esto: definitivamente es una emergencia - Dijo mirando asombrada el lugar, había un  
sillón dado vuelta, un control dando vueltas en un microondas, algodón de almohadones rasguñados por todos, TODOS lados, y ni hablar de  
la limpieza, pereciera que no limpiaban en años... ¡Y recien ayer Jarvis programo el mejor sistema de limpieza! - Tasha, si tienes sueño aun  
puedes ir, tengo todo controlado.  
Natasha: No te preocupes Pepper, creo que se me paso todo. Desde el mal humor hasta EL PUTO SUEÑO HIJOS DE SU PUTA MADRE.  
-Dijo algo resentida, Natasha.  
Pepper: Prosigo - Dijo sonriendo de lado - Thor, te veo aunque te escondas detrás de Loki. No puedes traer 10, 20, 25... ¡30 gatos! ¿De  
donde...? ¿Como...? ¿Cuando...? ¡¿Que?! - Dijo Pepper perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Acaso conte bien?  
Loki: Afirmativo, la cuenta esta bien.  
Thor: Estaban tristes y solos, y vi uno, luego dos, despues yo vi mas pero eran muchos colores y... Son criaturas muy lindas... Peludas...  
¡Lindo midgardiano, lindo midgardiano! -Decir Thor mientras tomaba su gatito favorito y lo sostenía en sus brazos-  
Pepper: Bueno Thor, lo siento pero no. -Añadió Pepper suspirando- No, no hay peros Thor. Ya hablamos de esto, nada de criaturas en la  
casa. NINGUNA. En fin, sigo: Steve, no vuelvas a tocar algun otro electrodomestico sin primero preguntarle a alguien, ¿Ok? -Steven asintio  
avergonzado por su control-remoto tostado - Y... haber, ¿Clint? ¿Donde esta?  
Natasha: Tiene el sueño pesado.  
Pepper: Oh, que bien por el. ¿Saben una cosa? -Todos la escucharon atentos- El unico no desastroso aqui es Loki, comportense mas  
como el. -Dijo Pepper sorprendiendo a todos y ocasionando un bullicio tremendo de "No es justo" o "Recuerdas cuando casi..." hacia que  
los detuvo- ¡Ya es suficiente! - Todos se callaron - El tema es este, no puedo estar viniendo todos los fines de semana, sabiendo que son  
los únicos dias libres que tengo, a la mansión Stark, y encontrarme con todo este desorden. NO PUEDO CON ESTO TODOS LOS DIAS,  
¿ESTA CLARO? Van a necesitar una niñera, porque yo solo me encargo de los desastres de Stark, no de todos. -Dijo Pepper-  
Loki: Pots tiene razón, malcriados.  
Tony: Bueno, yo arreglo el asunto -Dijo Tony tomando tranquilamente su rico café, sentado en el piso, ya que no había mas sillón grande. -  
Jarvis, publica que necesitamos niñera en la mansión por favor.  
Jarvis: Enseguida, señor.  
Pepper: Tony no puedes hacer eso.  
Bruce: Pepper tiene razon, van a venir un montón de fans enloquecidas.  
Loki: ¡Diablos! ¡Por favor, fangirls de nuevo no! - Dijo Loki con expresion de susto-  
Steve: ¿Que son fangirls? ¿Porque hasta Loki les teme? -Pregunto Steve con algo de miedo  
Thor: ¿Que son esas criaturas hermano? - Pregunto Thor a su hermano, cuando este lo toma por los brazos y le dice dramáticamente:  
Loki: Son la raza mas maniática y enloquecida con una energía indiscutible y unas ideas monstruosas -Dijo susurrando-  
Tony: Porfavor, mis fangirls no son así. Yo las amo.  
Natasha: Las amas, y cuando las vez corres. Claro.  
Tony: Hay que mantener distancia -Dijo este sonriendo.  
Loki: Podríamos hacer un concurso por twitter y listo. Sabemos que las mejores fangirls nos acosan mas en twitter asi que, haremos una  
encuesta para que la mas "normal" venga a esta torre y así decidir si se queda o no.  
Pepper: Loki, ¿No quieres un trabajo como mi asistente? - Dijo bromeando sorprendida Pepper-  
Natasha; ¿Viste? Antes lo odiaba, pero el cornudo no es tan malo -Loki abrio sus ojos de una manera aterrorizadora y estaba a punto de  
maldecirla tan fuerte que todos los 9 mundos lo oirían - Ok, ok, me retracto.

** My future It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on **

Escuchando Gorillaz por la calle, un día completamente normal. En twitter, tweeteando lo que piensa, totalmente normal. Chocarse a la  
gente por concentrarse mas en su celular que en sus pies, aun mas normal. Pero lo anormal se aproxima...  
Tu: ¡LOS AVENGERS NECESITAN NIÑERA! - Grito la chica espantando a toda la gente a su alrededor. Cuando lo nota no le da  
importancia. - ¿Los asuste? Que raro, ¡Ustedes tambien me asustan con sus putas caras pegadas a mi! ¡Hagan su puta vida pendejos! -  
Grito haciendo que la gente se aleje, si, estaba SOLO UN POCO loca.

** Si, me gusta separar las cosas con estas cositas musicales: lalalala **

_¿Va... bien? Esto tal vez sea comedia, we. ¿Con quien quieren que se enganche rayita? (Ya saben, el personaje de "tu") Yo quisiera hacerla _  
_con Loki pero, ¿Porque hay que conformarse? ¡Podria quedarse con todos! Jajaja. Solo dejenme reviews y sere feliz c:._  
_Bueno, espero que alguien aya leído esto xP._  
_Bai, bai, Loki y Thor les mandan saludos desde mi cama e.e_


	2. Chapter 2

"Muy bien, estuve toda la mañana planeando esto, no me pude salir NADA mal." Pensó en voz alta Britney en frente de su computadora, diciendo estar preparada, por décima vez. No podía seguir esperando, debía hacerlo rápido, si no, alguien tal vez le gane. "Muy bien, Briney, naciste para esto". Se alentó a si misma para despues darle clic a "Comenzar la entrevista". Era escrita, así que solo tenia que elegir opciones.  
"¿Que haría si ve que Tony Stark esta ebrio y Pepper no esta en la ciudad/país?  
A: Pido ayuda, Tony es un tipo testarudo(Hola soy Tony, la que ponga esto la dejo sin tecnología, seré awesome pero no testarudo, ni siquiera borracho, saludos EL TIPO QUE LOS SALVA, IRON MAN)  
B: Termino la fiesta con el, el es el mejor.  
C: Lo desmayo de una cachetada, lo acuesto en un sillón/cama/lugar confortante que este cerca y limpio todo.  
D: Le doy una pastilla para dormir y lo miro mientras duerme... Después de desnudarle. (¡Se que hay muchas con estas intenciones!)  
*Se les avisa que de seguro Tony hackeara las computadoras(Como siempre) y SEGURO agregara algo entre paréntesis, como siempre. Les pedimos hacer caso omiso a los "avisos" de Stark, gracias. "  
"Bueno, si quiero hacer esto, debo actuar bien. Vamos a presentarnos como una chica normal, que solo necesita un trabajo. ¿Ok Britney? ¡Diablos me hablo sola!" Dijo algo paranoica Britney mientras planeaba su victoria. Siguió respondiendo las demás preguntas mintiendo, claro, haciéndose pasar por una chica responsable, aunque fangirl, de los Avengers. "Caerán a mis pies" Dijo riendo maléfica-mente despues de hacer clic en "enviar".

**Baby can't you see? I'm calling, a guy like you, sure wear a "WARNING" **

Loki: Ya deberíamos cerrar la votación, sino tendríamos que leer MUCHAS. - Dijo bostezando y aclarando, Loki - Tony, recuerda-me: ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA ESTAMOS LEVANTADOS A LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA?!  
Tony: Wow, para ser Asgardiano aprendiste a usar muy bien los insultos de aquí. - Dijo Tony cambiando de tema, a lo que Loki lo convirtió en delfin.  
Loki: Estúpido Tony, si aprendí, SE LEER.  
Natasha: ¡Loki, callalo! - Dijo Natasha imitando a los demás, tapándose los oídos con las manos. El ruido que emitía Tony era INSOPORTABLE.  
Loki: Ok, ok. - Dijo volviendo a Tony a la normalidad, mientras este respiraba dificultosamente.  
Clint: ¿No podías convertirlo en algo callado, Loki? Así tampoco lo aguantamos.  
Loki: ¡Quejon! - Dijo apuntándolo - Haber dime, sabelotodo.  
Clint: En... ¿Dinosaurio? - Natasha le pega con el codo en el estomago - ¡Auch, Tasha! ¿Que es lo que pasa contigo?  
Natasha: ¡¿Que es lo que pasa con tus neuronas, idiota?!  
Clint: ¿Que? - Dijo desentendido  
Tany: Estamos jodidos... - Dijo mirando todo. - ¿Thor aun no despierta? - Dijo lamentándose haber preguntado. Segundos despues de su pregunta, se siente un fuerte zumbido, seguido de unos cuantos polvillos cayendo desde el techo. La habitación de Thor era la que estaba arriba.  
Thor: ¡Amigo Stark! ¡Otro "bicho" midgardiano estaba en mi habitación! ¡Parece que es inmune al Mjolnir! - Grito Thor asustados desde la otra habitación - ¡Creo que me carajos dejo un rasguño! ¡Ah! - Se sintió un grito ALGO, no mucho, afeminado de parte del dios, a lo que todos ríen en especial Loki. Pero Tony no.  
Tony: ¡Thor los insultos van primero o a lo ultimo, no el la mitad de la oración! Y... es solo un mosquito, trata de... ¿Inmune al Mjolnir? ¡No rompas nada! - Dijo entendiendo ahora que Thor tal vez estaba tratando de atrapar un mosquito tirando el Mjolnir contra las paredes, ROMPIENDO SU TORRE en pocas palabras.  
Pero cuando Tony llego corriendo, fue demasiado tarde. Donde estaba la ventana había un gran agujero, y no era el único.  
Thor: ¡Hombre de Fierro, cuidado! ¡El enemigo es pequeño y puede escabullirse...! - Tony no dejo al dios terminar su exclamación.  
Tony: ¡DIABLOS THOR! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HARÉ CONTIGO?!  
Steve: Tranquilo, Tony. Ni que te quedes en banca rota.  
Tony: ¡Oh! El primer comentario desde que nos despertamos, ¡bravo! estas despierto y no durmiendo con ojos abiertos - Dijo enfurecido Tony-  
Bruce: Tony, tiene razón - Dijo razonable Bruce, enfureciendo mas a Tony.  
Tony: ¡¿Tu tambien?! ¡¿Se atreven a hablar solo para joderme?! - Se poso en frente de todos y les grito - ¡Están en MI CASA, MI TORRE! ¡Así que tengan-me mas respeto!  
Loki: Tu deberías respetarme a MI. - Dijo el dios, arrogante.  
Clint: ¡Uh! ¡Duelo de arrogantes!  
Natasha: ¡Callate, Clint! - Dijo haciendo que se callase.  
Thor: Wow, Natasha te domina, amigo Bar...  
Bruce: Thor, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¿Sabias? No se digo, CUANDO QUIERAS. - Dijo haciendo que el dios sonría alegremente, por alguna razón x.  
Después de una media hora de Bruce intentando explicarle a Thor como se hablaba en lenguaje "mas normal", según Clint, Natasha notando que su compañero era un completo idiota o tal vez se hacia, y de Loki y Tony peleando por cualquier estupidez con tal de ganar algo, nuestro "Capitán hermoso trasero América" decidió ponerle fin a esto.  
Steve: ¡¿PODRÍAN CERRAR LA BOCA POR AL MENOS UN MOMENTO?! - Todos se callaron, sorprendido por el uso de palabras del Capitán América. - Necesitamos vacaciones, y no Tony, no podemos irnos de fiesta al Caribe, hablo de dormir. Descansar mientras podamos. ¿Les parece?  
Primero la idea parecía estupida y sin sentido, pero despues de pensarlo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**These Boots Are Made For Walkin' **

Hacia 2 dias ya deberían haber nombrado, o en todo caso a la ganadora, llamado, a la chica afortunada. ¡Y nada pasaba!. Britney revisaba cada 5min sus twitters y nada. ¡Los Avengers no daban señales de vida! ¡Estaba volviéndose loca! ¿Que estaría pasando? ¿Debería preocuparse?

**Nobody can't hold us down **

_Hey, siento no subir mucho pero soy adolescente y tengo secundaria :c. En fin, les aviso que siempre que suba sera o la mañana o la noche, casi nunca a la tarde, we. Creo que subiré siguiente capitulo este viernes, y tambien actualizare mi one-shot, pásense si quiere :'3. _  
_EN FIN: Déjenme reviews asdasdkjasghñf ?_

_elapink100: ASDASDASDASDASD gracias, che. Si yo creo que si es buena idea, we, tony me contagiaba la arrogancia xd. Se, tal vez con Loki... Tal vez con todos... ¿Quien sabe que salga de mi podrida mente? we._  
_Nat Laufeyson: Ow, que lindo que te de risa sadasdasd, me siento bien, we. Se, yo tambien quiero asdasda. Yo tambien soy fangirl de Loki, aunque en realidad mas de Tom xP, adoro a ese hombre. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y si, Thor y Cap son tan asdasdada!_  
_Cat-aflo: asdasdaskhfñas. yo creo que moriré de emoción. ¡Que lindo que logre hacerte reír! *o*. we, si soy rara._  
_TheLostBoys20: Jijijijiji, que lindo que encontraste la mía para empezar asdjahsñfk me siento importante. NO ERES PESADA, TRANQUILA, NO ERES YO, we. Tranquila, creo que Loki es el elegido asdasd. Jajaja, tus please me hicieron reír ._., esta bien la seguiré asdasd._  
_Diamond: Sisisisi, tranquis voy a seguirla :'3. CON TAL DE QUE SIGAN DEJANDOME REVIEWS SEGUIRÉ SUBIENDO, aunque me manden bullying aun la seguiría, fa re pesada era asdasdasd. En fin, gracias :'3. Saludos asdasd._

_Si, lo sé, son muchos "adasdasdasd", no las molesto mas, adiós. _  
_PD: DASFASKLÑHGSDYGIPWETQRTSDVBMN62358923598WEY 89TBV3486547VJ9576Y597JN4_

_ME MANDE UNA CAGADA, SOY NUEVA USANDO ESTO ASDASDASDASDASD, YA LO ARREGLE... CREO ASDASDAD_


End file.
